Tuberculosis
by HypnoticKiss
Summary: When Kagome tests positive for a TB scanning at her school, she becomes irritatingly popular and is on the verge of a breakdown, but when Sesshomaru makes a twisted bet she earns a position in the 'cool peeps society', but what is this bet?
1. An Air Born Disease

**Tuberculosis**

_Disclaimer: Everybody knows that I know that you know that I do not own Inuyasha; the characters, items, not a thing._

**Chapter 1: An Air Born Disease**

"Eeew! Who has tuberculosis!?" three students stood at the top of the staircase coughing.

"Tuberculosis?" a quiet girl name Kagome asked walking up the stairs to her first class. She was the girl who sat in the back of the classroom without a word to say, but she was a kind hearted girl who would never try to hurt someone unless she was forced to. She wore her long jet black hair down her back and had deep blue colored eyes dressed in school uniform.

"You haven't heard? On the news this morning they said a kid came coughing up blood in the nurse's office and tested positive for the second phase of TB which is the actual disease not just the infection," Kagome's only real friend Sango answered. She was about 5'7" only three inches taller than Kagome and was regularly seen wearing her long brown hair in a high ponytail, but instead of the unusual blue like Kagome, her eyes were a chocolate brown.

"No, I was in a hurry this morning and I must have missed it, because I have the news on every morning. That explains why kids are running around with masks," Kagome eyed a boy running past her."So, what exactly is T...," she was cut off by the bell.

"Up..gotta run," Sango turned in the opposite direction prepared to rocket to class,"You know how Ms. Ruckus is, she will give you three hours of detention scrubbing gum off of desk if you're late. That woman. Ne wayz I'll tell you after first block if you haven't already figured it out."

"Okay! See ya!" Kagome turned into her classroom and slipped to the back unnoticed. Well she was noticed, but because the teachers label her as the _good student _she can get away with it. She took her seat in the far right of the classroom next to a half-demon named Inuyasha who always had something to say about the things she did, but wouldn't speak a word to her. He was one of the most popular boys in school and was always getting in trouble; quick to open his mouth. He had the rare long silver hair and gold eyes that only his father, brother, and himself shared. He leaned over to his friend Hiten who was a thunder demon with long black hair braided down his back.

"Now see, if it was me she'd be quick to give me a detention. I can't stand that bitch," Inuyasha pouted.

"Hn, you know that's right," Hiten agreed.

"Okay class. I'm sorry that many of ye aren't learning of this until now, but a child was discovered to have a bad case of tuberculosis yesterday afternoon and is currently being treated for it. Throughout the day students who had close contact with this person will be called down to the clinic and will be tested," Ms. Kaede a short elderly plumb woman with a kind face explained to her class.

"Oh hell! It's one thing after another with this school! First it's the flu now it's this shit! How the hell do you catch it?" Inuyasha crossed his arms and stared up at Ms. Kaede.

"It's air born, now get out," Ms. Kaede demanded calmly and Inuyasha stormed out the room mumuring to himself slamming the door behind him.

"I'll deal with ye later. Now cla...," the class had began to gossip about who this person was and how they weren't coming to school the next day. Kagome sat quietly keeping her thoughts to herself.

"Never mind. I will deal with Inuyasha," she stepped out the classroom,"Inuyasha your behavior is unacceptable and it is obvious that after school detention is not enough."

"Oh kiss my ass you old hag!" You could hear the class erupt into laughter from inside and even quiet Kagome gave a little giggle.

"I am sick of ye. I will call the security to take ye away."

"Sure I know ye will. I know you teach history but you don't have to talk like you're from medieval times." Inuyasha frowned.

Ms. Kaede ignored his last remark and went back inside. 'At least the boy is learning something.'

As she approached the phone to call security, it rang.

"Room 241 Ms. Kaede speaking...of course I will have her down in a minute," she hung up the phone,"Kagome please come hither."

She wrote Kagome a pass and she began to exit the room.

"Wait! Take your belongings with ye. Ye may not be back for this block," Ms. Kaede said as she went back to the phone to call security.

Kagome gathered her things and exited the classroom finally looking down at the pass.

"Clinic?"

"What's wrong you've been exposed to TB or is it you who has it. You're always getting away with things and it's getting on my nerves. Hey! Kagome Higurashi is the one with TB! Beware! It's air born!" Inuyasha shouted to the few students who roamed the hallways.

"Shut up! That's not true!" Kagome yelled picking up her pace as she advanced to the nearest staircase were a security guard was coming to take Inuyasha.

"Quiet boy! I'm surprised you haven't been suspended yet," the guard rushed forward grabbing his arm then rushed past Kagome.

"Damn! That's too tight!"

"Shut up."

Kagome chucked as they passed, but then turned her concern back to her pass to the clinic.

'What if I have TB? This can't be good,' she turned into the clinic where a few other students waited for their turn to be tested and others were with a member from the health department behind white curtains.

"Higurashi? A young woman with shoulder length brown hair asked.

"Yes?"

"Please take a seat with the students on the back wall. The health department has come to test all who have had contact with our TB child. If you have any questions feel free to ask the nurse who will assist you when called.

Kagome recognized none of the worried faces who stared up at her as she came closer. A boy with short brown hair began to speak when she settled next to him.

"Hi my name is Hojo," he reached out his hand and smiled,"Well, with our school the way it is, you probably don't want to touch my hand but, do you know who the kid is?"

"The kid?"

"With TB."

"Oh no. I don't even know what TB is," Kagome laughed.

"It's an air born disease that in most cases effects the lungs. It can be deadly if left untreated. It starts out as an infection then develops into the actually disease. There are a few medicines they will put you own if you test positive for this test."

"Oh," Kagome's worry rose. She remained quiet until her name was called.

"Higurashi!" A masculine looking woman with short hair and a husky voice called. Kagome followed her behind the white curtain and sat in the chair across from the woman.

"Hold out your arm please," the woman laid her arm across a metal table.

"Now this shot is a small dosage of the infection. We just want to see how you react to it. If you test negative you're clear, but if you test positive you will be put on the preventative medicine."

"If my results are positive does it mean I have it?"

"No, you just reacted to the invasion and need medicine to prevent the develop of TB, but the good thing is you'll never have to get tested for it again because, you'll aways have a positive reaction."

"Oh ow!"

"See, all done now. Take this card and give it to your parents. You will need to come back here in 48 hours so we can see how you reacted."

"Okay," Kagome took the card which had facts on tuberculosis and put it in her book bag.

'I'm praying my reaction is negative.'

**:--TB--:**

"Kagome it's you!" Sango's mouth dropped as both girls seated themselves across from one another on the back of the bus.

"Sshh! No! I just got tested for it."

"Oh, I heard someone say it was you. So do you know who it is?"

"No, unfortunately."

They waited a good five minutes before the bus driver started the engine and on walked loud mouth Inuyasha and his crew. Well it was really his old brother Sesshomaru's crew who was more popular and was the definition of egotistical jerk according to Kagome. But everyone seemed to like him especially the girls who were highly obsessed.

"So she does ride our bus. I'm sitting in the front today," the wind sorceress Kagura turned up her noise trying to be funny taking the first seat she came by siting next to Yura, the hair demoness.

"Kagura! What's your problem? Kagome doesn't have it!"

"Not according to roomers. You're just taking up for her because she's your friend," Kagura laughed.

"So, she's the diseased human," Sesshomaru gave her his usual cold stare,"This Sesshomaru is immune to such, but I will not lower myself by seating any where near such a sickness."

"I know that's right," a wolf demon with blue eyes agreed sitting in the front as well,"Higurashi, I use to think you were kinda cute, but not diseased.

"Shut up Kouga! She has only been tested and you all are acting like two year olds thinking you're going to die if you come near her," Sango took up for Kagome who began to feel a burning sensation on her cheeks as she held her tongue not wanting to say something that sounded stupid."

"Sango I don't know why you hang out with her. A mute would have more to say than she does. We're going out tonight if you wanna join us," Inuyasha looked back at her as the bus pulled off.

"What ever Inuyasha," Sango turned her gaze away from him and looked over at Kagome,"Just ignore it."

"I'll try," Kagome complied.

The first stop was in the more wealthier neighborhoods where the majority of Sesshomaru's crew got off. Kagome burned holes in the back of their heads as they walked away.

'This is Inuyasha's fault. They never say anything to me, but because he had to scream I had TB everyone believes him.'

Kagome blindly stared out the window not noticing they were almost at her stop until Sango called goodbye before getting off at her own stop.

'If these false roomers continue to spread it will be all over the school by tomorrow. Hn..like Inuyasha wasn't enough. Sesshomaru will reassure the news is out feeding it to his little obedient minions like dogs. You never escape roomers when they pass them.'

The bus finally made it to her stop the last stop. It was a small two story family sized brick house and she was greeted by her very angry mother.

"What's wrong mom?"She followed her mother to the kitchen.

"I can't believe I'm just now hearing about this. There is a student at your school with tuberculosis and they're just now figuring it out." Once her mother was quiet she could hear the television announcing the number of students tested.

"Did you know about this?"

"Not until this morning when kids were running around with mask and acting stupid."

"Tsk..I'm getting you tested even if you didn't have close contact."

"Um...they tested me this morning and here is a card they gave me on facts on TB."

"A card? I don't want this. I want to know why they are just now finding out that child had TB. The symptom he expressed is one of the last symptoms of TB. If his parents took him to the doctors and got blood work done daily they would have known. You better not test positive."

"I know. I'm so worried. I don't think I'm hungry," Kagome looked down at the floor sadly with her hand over her stomach.

"Don't let this upset you dear. You'll be fine."

"No really, I'll pass," Kagome headed upstairs passing her younger brother Souta.

"Sis, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Don't worry about it."

"Well...okay," he continued downstairs.

Kagome plopped on her bed and stared at the wall.

'This can't be bad karma. I didn't even do anything and this thing is hitting me twice as hard. I maybe on medicine for huh...who knows how long. Plus a roomer already started that I have TB. This isn't fair. Life is not fair, but I'll deal with it.

**:--TB--:**

I just thought this would be an interesting story line to play on,

but so on, I hope you like my newest story so far

Next Chapter:

A Double Negative and The Bet


	2. A Double Negative and The Bet

**Chapter 2: A Double Negative and The Bet**

_"Tuberculosis also known as TB is caused by a bacteria called Mycobacterium tuberculosis. It can be contracted from a person with the active form of TB when they cough, sneeze, and/ or even speak. Although contagious, it would take long term association with this person to actually catch it. This disease primarily infects the lungs; eating away at the tissue. This bacteria being in the lungs, can cause trouble breathing.  
_

_Some early symptoms of tuberculosis are weight loss, night sweats, fatigue, and persistent coughing for an extended period of time. If you are to experience any of this symptoms, it is wise to get the TB skin test. This disease can be fatal if left untreated, so if you test positive, you will be put on a preventative medicine for between 9-12 months. During your first check up you will be given a chest x-ray for your lungs to be professionally examined and a blood test. Every three months you will have another blood test and you will be assigned to pick up refills of the antibiotic prescribed monthly."_

"Alright," Mr. Maxi the health/P.E. teacher stopped the tape his class was watching,"Now I know we were suppose to be having P.E. this week but with the TB testing going on all week, we were advised to stay in the classrooms, but we will resume P.E. first week of October which is...next week. In the mean time, I need you all to take notes on this next video. It is a documentary on a woman who has been infected with TB."

"Man we don't need to take notes when we have the perfect specimen in our classroom right now," spat out Kouga sitting in the back of the classroom while looking over at Kagome who was closer to the front,"Why don't we just watch her for the rest of the year and take notes on what she's been doing. After all she is the one infecting our school," Kouga smirked.

"We don't need your inappropriate comments sir. One more out of you and you've snagged yourself a detention. Now I'm going to make some copies of this worksheet for the video. You better be quiet while I'm gone," Mr. Maxi spoke as if the class would actually listen.

Kagome just smirked back at Kouga as he crossed his arms and poked out his lips.

"Whatcha lookin' at tramp bitch! Isn't that what TB stands for?"

"No you torpid ninny, it stands for tuberculosis. It's been in the school for two days and you still don't know," Kagome snapped back at him and the rest of the class looked on in interest.

"Oh, so Higurashi's did her research. At least ya know something about your filthy self tramp bitch. Ya know,_ the beautiful ones always smash the picture. _They're always nasty. I can't believe I use to like you."

"Freak!"

"Higurashi ran out of come backs. For now on y'all can call her tramp bitch! She's the one infecting ya!" Kouga yelled.

"Sango told you yesterday I don't have it."

"Yeah that's what they all say."

"Hey Kagome! I had to get tested for that and I got my results this morning and I was positive. Tomorrow they're putting me on that medicine and taking my blood. It's all your fault!" Yelled some random girl sitting in front of Koga.

"Yeah and my younger sister was positive. Now they have to test me!" Bellowed another.

"But it's not my...,"

"Shut up tramp BUNG BUNG!" Kouga started cutting Kagome off but then the bell rang and the students pushed out the door.

"Looks like Mr. Maxi ain't get back in time, but anyways good luck getting around. The rest of us already spread the news and I've got your new nickname," Kouga pushed past Kagome.

"Hey! Why do you all do this to people? You know it's not funny," Kagome asked with a slight frown on her face as she left the class.

"This is how we do. That's how we keep y'all in your place and teach y'all not to cross us. Got that tramp!" Kouga finished extra loud already halfway down the hall meeting Hiten and Yura.

Kagome walked by herself to her next class receiving infinitely many names and stares. Thank goodness Sango was in her next classroom, but so was the jerk, Sesshomaru.

'Oh I can't stand them. One day I'm just about nobody and now look at my popularity. Do I like it? Negative!' Kagome extended her strides slowly picking up speed now rushing to get to the next class; trying to avoid as many people as possible; but she didn't realize her shoes was untied and tripped right before she turned the corner.

"That's what you get for contaminating our school," another person Kagome didn't know laughed as they ran by.

"Errrr! Stupid fool! You know nothing listening to stupid!" Kagome picked herself up and turned to shake her fist at them before turning the corner to hit the floor again.

"Damn tramp bitch! You're a clumsy lump of nasty aren't you! Hey I like that; tramp bitch. I have to give it to that fool. That's a good one."

Kagome looked up to meet golden eyes which caused her to frown in disgust.

"This is all your fault Inuyasha! You didn't have to push me!"

"I didn't. You landed yourself there."

"Urm!" Kagome growled eying Inuyasha as he walked pass her.

"Don't look at me. I'm not gonna help you, so you can lay your ass right there until you decide to pick yourself up," Inuyasha's statement ended with the bell ringing and kids scurrying through the halls trying to make it to class.

"Great!" 'All this commotion caused me to be late. Maybe I should skip class today. Yeah! And prevent getting pushed around and...,'

"Ms. Higurashi! Get in class this instant. I never thought an honor roll student such as yourself would get caught skipping and what are you doing on the floor?" A tall skinny woman with a pinched face asked.

"Oh nothing," Kagome hopped up and turned to continue on to class.

'Dang, I was just sitting there. Instead of running to class like everyone else. Am I really letting these past two days of being hurt and insulted affect me so easily?' Kagome pondered the thought as she tried to open the locked door to her classroom.

**:--TB--:**

"Higurashi? Is Higurashi here?" An old fat man balding from the middle of his head questioned taking roll.

"No, I think she's crying in the bathroom. I saw her trip up in the hall," Kagura yelled quick to tell. Sango turned around and frowned at her not wanting to start anything.

"Thank you Kagura. If she doesn't show up in the next five minutes I'll have to mark her...CHIC CHIC...is someone at the door?"

"You know his fat behind can't hear with his balding knobit head," Kagura whispered to Hiten sitting two seats over from her in the second to the last row.

"Ha, he might as well cut it all off. I know I wouldn't want to look like that," Hiten laughed.

"You already do," Kagura laughed making a few others burst out.

The teacher opened the door and in walked Kagome.

"Ms. Higurashi why are you late?"

"I was uh...I was uh...," Kagome tapped her fingers together as she looked for an excuse.

"Is that a tear? I think she was crying like I said before," Kagura gave an excuse for her.

"You better get your girl Hiten before she gets stumped," Sango looked over her shoulder speaking in a low voice between clenched teeth with her fist held up.

"Huh...whatcha gonna done?" Kagura spoke confidently with a smug look on her face.

Kagome continued to stand in front of the class still tapping her fingers and bouncing back in forth on her heels.

"Well have a seat Higurashi," the teacher said in a rather irritated voice as he resumed his position in front of the class. Kagome sped walked over to her seat in front of her enemy, Sesshomaru.

"Now, we will go over some of the famous Machiavelli The Prince quotes to see what you remember from last year. We will start with your row, Sango. Remember think power!" He finished excitedly raising a fist.

"Um..._Do not be nuetral, pick a side._"

"Um...okay! More power! Haha! Forget your row. Sesshomaru! Starting from the back I know you got the real power quote I'm look for!" His excitement grow to the point he was sweating.

"Fat ass. It's cold as hell in this classroom and he's sweating," Kagura looked over at Hiten,"Give me your jacket."

"Damn bitch. Start bringing your own," Hiten threw his jacket at her,"I hope Sesshomaru is striking some fear in that girl. Nasty self," Hiten looked over at Kagome as did Kagura.

"Sesshomaru? I know you got it!" The fat man was now bouncing with excitement wiping the sweat off his head swinging it at Sango.

"Eeew! My mouth was open!" Sango ran out the class.

"Yeah get your water! Now Now Sesshomaru you can give me an answer and if you don't get it Kagome, you're next."

"_It is best to be loved **and **feared; if you can't be both, then be feared._"

"Yes yes that's the one I'm looking for! Now open your books I assigned you last class and start reading. That's all for today. I want it quiet."

Sesshomaru started rattling Kagome's desk with his feet on the rack underneath. Kagome turned around once and he stopped just to start back up again.

"Stop, I know you're just doing it to be mean like everyone else today. I don't know why you're the way you are."

"Did you not just hear the quote."

"Yeah, but you're certainly not loved and feared."

"I can have any girl I want, so that proves I am loved although I have not the least bit of interest in any of them and I use people like you to invoke fear in those who dare think about crossing me."

"So you and your group are only picking on me and making up lies for something so stupid. You're not loved. Those girls are just obsessed dimwits that know nothing, so they don't count. They don't want you for what you believe. You're just an evil crusty fool who is nevertheless, feared," Kagome finished with a satisfied look on her face now clicking her pen.

"Kagome! You were already late for my class and now you're talking. Quiet!" The fat man screamed from his uncomfortable desk do to his weight.

"Is that so?"

"Exactly, no one can truly love you for you. They only want you for your looks and lifestyle."

"If that's so tramp bitch, then I'll make a bet with you. You say that no one can love this Sesshomaru, so I'll prove you wrong."

"So what's the bet?" Kagome ignored his comment.

"First off, I will allow you to stick around our group to prevent being terrorized by the kids of this school. Now, the bet is if I can prove to you that this Sesshomaru can be loved in the way that you say is impossible then I will have you tortured to the point you'll wanna go live in a closet and that would be for ever bringing up such, but if I'm wrong you can continue to hang around us and I'll give you my respect."

"Sounds more like a deal, but how do I know I can trust you?"

"Don't worry about...," the class phone rang.

"...yes...uh huh," he hung up the phone,"Kagome grab your things,"he clicked his pen and squeeze his way to her desk to sign her pass,"To the clinic," the class started to snicker.

"Remember that, tramp bitch," Sesshomaru gave her a devilish glare and Kagome frowned back as she picked up her things to leave the class.

"Watch your damn mouth! I mean...errr!" The class erupted with laughter.

"Hey Mr. Prig! That earns you a detention scraping gum after school," Kagura joked.

"What was that!"

"Not a damn thing!" Kagura yelled.

"Errrrrraaah! Next person to use that language will get a detention."

"That includes you. We can always tell on you!" Hiten yelled out.

"Like they would believe you," Mr Prig spat.

"No, but they will believe a quiet student you fat bash head," Hiten finished with a laugh.

"Errrr! You will regret using this against me boy!"

**:--TB--:**

"Two days later, back to the clinic, please be negative," Kagome thought out loud as she rushed to the other side of the school to get her results read. Her speed continue to increase as her worry grew. Then she realized she was being followed when she heard a clicking sound. She stopped and so did the sound, so she turned around and there was a special child in a wheelchair with his head leaning to the side and his hands disoriented in front of his chest. He started to laugh and raised a finger to point at her.

"Come on! Not you too. You're special you should be jealous of me not teasing me."

"Hehe hehe hehe!"

"Stop that!"

"Hehe hehe hehe!"

"Ah forget it," Kagome continued to the clinic now at a light jog, but then there was that clicking sound again and Kagome turned around still moving.

"Stop following me you little shit! You're scaring me!"

"Hehe hehe hehe!"

"Aaah! Help me!" Kagome yelled at a student at the water fountain, but when the student turned it was Yura.

"No, I think I'll let you run for it."

Kagome saw the corner where the clinic was and picked up speed again.

'Is this fool some kinda ADD, OC, anger management kid. Ahg! I don't know! He's still after me,' Kagome made a quick left at the corner and the kid kept going.

"Ha...CRASH!" Kagome looked around the corner and the kid had fell out the wheelchair and was laying on his side.

"That's what you get," Kagome laughed and continued to the clinic.

"Higurashi! You're finally here. Now let me see your arm. Please sit and pull up your sleeve." Kagome did as she was told and sat across from the same woman from the other day.

"It looks highly irritated," she rubbed over the bump now a bright red and Kagome gulped.

"Higurashi, you're positive."

"Wha...," Kagome's mouth dropped and she stared blankly at her arm."I'm I'm...are you sure?"

"Unfortunately my dear, I'm positive."

'I wished too hard and I got the exact opposite; the positive but the negative. This has to be one of the worst days of my life. The teasing, Sesshomaru's dumb bet; he's so untrustworthy; and now this. I swear when I find the real TB person I'll choke every bit of life they have in them out.'

**:--TB--:**

"Oh oh! What happened to this child," a woman passed by the kid in the wheelchair and bent down to help him but, who else to happen to hear her question than Yura who _happened_ to be walking by.

"Higurashi did it."

"You lie! Kagome Higurashi?"

"If you don't believe me play the tape, the camera's up there," she pointed behind the woman on the wall," You might want to get him checked for TB. Higurashi has it."

**:--TB--:**

I hope you are enjoying this so far.

Please Review


	3. Quarrel in The Hallway

**Chapter 3: Quarrel in The Hallway  
**

_"This is News Channel 14 back with the case of TB which has been spread in one of our local schools. As of today,Thursday Septmeber 27, their has been over 160 students and staff tested who were thought to be within close quarters with the still unidentified student with the infection. Stay tune tomorrow with the results for the number of students tested positive."_

"Kagome!" Her mother shouted to get her attention turning off the t.v.

"I got a call from your principal last night telling me of your foul behavior at school yesterday."

"I didn't do anything," Kagome stood from the couch protesting.

"They gave you a Saturday detention and I will take you first thing in the morning."

"Come on now, over a special kid chasing me with his wheelchair that lost control and hit the wall."

"They told me there was a video and they saw exactly what you did."

"I did nothing."

"I would say exactly but not only that. They said you showed teasing jesters in the video to a special ed child. Now I taught you better than that."

"I'm going to be late, I'm going," Kagome said with much less enthusiasm than other days.

"Wait."

Kagome stopped her progression to the door,"Yes mom?"

"Don't let the teasing get to you. I don't know why they tease you when it's the kids fault who has TB."

"And it's just that. Everyone is at fault because nobody knows who it really is."

"Oh. Well then you have to use what you have in another sense."

"Meaning?"

"If they wanna believe what's not true then flip things around and play along with them."

"You mean joke around with the false fact."

"Exactly dear. Now try to have a good day and I'll see you when I get home."

**:--TB--:**

Kagome came in the cafeteria pretending to blow her nose and cough and of course she was given many disapproving looks.

"Sick... I don't think I want lunch anymore."

"What's sick, I'll take your lunch. I'm starving."

The boy pointed at Kagome who was still holding a tissue over her nose and mouth.

"Oh never mind, me neither."

"Kagome!"

"Hn?" Kagome was surprised to hear her name called by a male voice when she turned to meet...

"Hojo?"

"Hey did you get your medicine yet?" he asked in a hushed voice.

"No, not til this Saturday but, how did you know I tested positive?"

"When you got your results I was sitting on the other side."

"Oh."

"Um...Kagome," Hojo looked away rubbing his neck, "I know it's not you and no one else will want to sit with you so, instead of sitting with my friends today, I'll sit with...you. Kagome?"

Kagome already made her way over to Sessshomaru's table continuing to receive evil and disgusted looks but, instead of looking scared or worried she smiled back at them touching a few chairs and tables as she walked by. Girls squealed and guys fought over who was going to sit closest to the 'infected' part of the table.

'That'll teach them.' Kagome smiled devilishly inside.

"So, I was wrong," Sesshomaru started as Kagome stopped in front of him.

"About what?"

"You having the audacity to come over here."

"We'll I'm glad you decided to underestimate me instead of overestimate."

"So it begins."

Kagome sat across from Sesshomaru and gave a little glare then switched her view over to Yura who was holding on to Sesshomaru's arm.

"What are you looking at tram bitch?"

"The real tram bitch."

Yura looked up at Sesshomaru who was staring at Kagome with a slight grin but, she didn't take it that he was amused by her comment but that he had something planned. It was definitely not a look of interest in the girl.

"Yura are you gonna let her talk you down like that?" Kagura asked sitting two down from Yura.

"Why worry about it. She's nobody. Besides I'm right here, it's like Sesshomaru already won."

"I guess you're right."Both Kagura and Yura busted out laughing.

"Who ever said you we're the one I'd choose?" Sesshomaru looked down at Yura who slightly loosened her grip on his arm.

"You mean...," Yura started obviously hurt.

"Exactly what I said."

"Hey Kagome, do you feel cool hanging out with us?" teased Bankotsu who was sitting right next to her. He was yet another boy in Sesshomaru's group. He had long black hair braided down his back, turquoise colored eyes, and a family crest on his forehead.

"How am I suppose to feel?"

"Who cares," the boy laughed.

"Than why waste your breath bringing it up?"

"Wow Kagome, you put two big mouths on lock down," Sango who was sitting with some friends at another table had moved to sit in the empty sit to Kagome's right.

'And soon enough...I will have you on lock down,' Sesshomaru stated in his head clearly up to no good.

**:--TB--:**

"Kagome?"

"Yes Sango?"

"Why were you sitting with Sesshomaru's gang?"

"Well, I kinda of made a bet with him."

Sango's mouth dropped and she stopped in the middle of the hallway along side Kagome who was immediately push down and laughed at.

"Do you expected me to go around when you're standing right in the middle of the hallway?" Bankotsu laughed,"From the expression on Sango's face it looks like she finally realized who has **TB**," he emphasized.

"Bankotsu! I swear if we weren't in school I would...,"

"What? Kick my ass? Like a weak girl can lay a finger on me. Ha, I see you in like eight minutes in Biology," he turned his back and continued down the hall.

"Don't turn your back on me!" Sango charged forward and did a flying side kick into the back of his head causing him to collide roughly into the ground. She then stared down at him, somewhat satisfied with her actions.

"I don't know what your problem is, but the last few days you and everyone else has really been pissing me off. Kagome is my friend and you won't be pulling shit like that when I'm around. Got tha...aaah!"

"I won't hit a girl but, that doesn't mean I won't hold one back," he had Sango's arms locked behind her back with one hand and her head pulled back by her long ponytail.

"Stop it!" Kagome jumped on his back and smashed his eyes with her thumbs.

Bankotsu pushed Sango to the ground and grabbed Kagome by the arms,"Get your diseased ass off me!" He threw Kagome over his shoulder and she ended up colliding with Kagura. Then everyone wandering around began to form a circle around the four.

"What the hell is wrong with you! Coming flying out of no where! You wanna fly? I'll teach you!" She got up and pulled out a fan.

"That's right Kagura! Hefer is the cause of this, me having to take this stupid medicine!"

"Yeah me too!" people continued to cheer Kagura own.

"I don't think so!" Sango performed a low sweep with a spin and hop tripping Kagura and Kagome got up making an attempt to run but was snatched up by Bankotsu. He held her back the same way he had Sango and forced her to watch Kagura and Sango scrap on the floor.

"Hey did you see what she just did?"

"I told you she had training?"

"He's brave to touch that thing," students still continued to yell things out and look on with amusement.

Sango had Kagura pinned to the ground but Kagura continued to talk pushing Sango's face away.

"I don't know why errr you don't just...errrr...play along like everyone else errr then we wouldn't have this...problem."

"Put...errr...everyone else isn't errr...just playing. They're...serious fool aaah!"

Kagura kicked her off and reached for her fan.

"Teacher's coming!" screamed a boy from their audience.

"Run!" screamed another.

The surrounding kids scrambled and Bankotsu pushed Kagome down and joined Kagura who was now standing with her fan. Kagome made her way over to Sango.

"Sango? Are you alright? I can't believe all of this over a lie about me having T...,"

"Dance of the dragon!" Kagura released a whirl wind heading straight for the two with the swish of her fan,"I told you I would teach you how to fly," Kagura and Bankotsu turned to run with the other students.

"Run!" Sango screamed pushing Kagome to the side and leaped after her with the whirl wind just missing her and they both took off.

"What in the...WHAAAA!" the male teacher who was approaching got engulfed by the wind and bashed into a row of lockers.

As they ran past a clock posted up on the wall Sango shouted out loud to all the students still running loose.

"45 seconds!" Then she bent down to tie her shoe and got snatched by someone.

Kagome kept running to class not noticing Sango was no longer there.

**:--TB--:**

"Damn it, this is going to be my first time late all year and I have you to tha...mormit," Sango's mouth was covered and she finished with a muffled sound.

"Sessmomamu?" Sango tried to speak again.

"So, you want to know what our little deal was, do you?"

Sango shook her head now frowning.

"If I can prove that I can be loved not necessarily for background things like money and where I live, then something will happen to her that she won't like but if not she will earn my respect and I'll terminate this torture but there is a catch to this that I didn't tell her," Sesshomaru released her.

"Why would she agree to something like that. I wouldn't trust you."

"Now that you know, you will not interfere."

"Why would you do something like this?"

"That's what we do. We have to provide amusement for the school and no one is stupid enough to cross me. Earlier today I figured out who really has TB."

"Who?"

"Go to class you're late. I told you enough already."

Sango advanced quickly down the hallway but Sesshomaru quickly caught her and grabbed her shirt.

"And one more thing. Don't let me catch you talking to Kagome."

"Why?"

"I won't know if you're telling her that I'm up to something else."

"What will you do if I go against you?"

"This will give you a reason to trust me because you won't like it," Sesshomaru left Sango with something to think about and made a run for his class.

'Tomorrow, the real fun begins. Kagome you will never win.'

**:--TB--:**

I really want to know what you think of this chapter.

I'm anxious; so worried about this.

School is almost over so I'll be

able to concentrate

on my stories

more.

I feel like I can't think straight

with school still going on.

So, I'd really appreciate

it if you review.

thx


	4. Saturday Detention and Mind Games

**Chapter 4: Saturday Detention and Mind Games**

In a huge science classroom shadowed with gloom, two girls sat across from each other watching the clock tick and with each tick they both grew more anxious to leave. It started as a quiet storm with only the soothing sound of rain pounding every surface as their pencils produced the assignment given to them that Saturday morning. Coming upon the completion of the assignment lightening lit the sky being the only burst of life that flashed through the classroom. The sound of thunder rattling the desk increased the dread of being at a Saturday school detention.

Mr. Prig was in charge of the three hour detention today and he watched the girls intensely picking up his fifth donut from his box of a dozen Krispy Kreme. He knew the girls were hungry because other than looking at the clock they both would flash a look at him enjoying his sweet breakfast treat. He picked up a napkin and proceeded to the door turning to give the girls an order.

"Kagome, this was the last place I expected to see you but now that you're here don't let Kagura distract you and I come back and your talking. Kagura if you're caught talking I will make sure your suspended. You got off easy this time for knocking a teacher out. I still don't know why they didn't give you the punishment you deserve. Be back in twenty minutes." With that said he shut the door behind him and Kagura turned to Kagome pulling out a pack of cards.

"Do you like to play games?"

"I'm not playing any stupid cards with you so you might as well put them back," Kagome scolded Kagura.

"You don't want Sesshomaru to win your little bet do you?" Kagura grinned.

"Why do you care? And what is playing cards gonna do to help?"

"Do you believe in magic tricks?"

Kagome took in a deep breath irritated with Kagura. "No, magic tricks are just mind games."

"Exactly. Do you believe Sesshomaru's little deal, bet, or whatever is just a trick or a way to mess with you?"

"It could be a trick because he knows he'll win and I know he's messing with me but so what. You're making no sense."

"You see," Kagura began to lay the cards out over the desk, "Sesshomaru likes to play games; mind games. It's more than just the fear of him that pulls people into listening to him. He toys with people and he's toying with you." Kagura looked Kagome directly in the eye with slight amusement. "Pick the five of diamonds and don't look at it. Give it to me."

"How am I suppose to know where the five of diamonds is at?"

"Don't ask questions just pick up a card," Kagura slammed her fist down and waited for Kagome to hand her a card.

"Now the jack of spades." Kagome handed her another.

"Okay, I will pick the seven of hearts," Kagura reached for a card then continued looking at the cards. "Do you remember the cards?"

"What kind of mess is this? You didn't tell me to remember what you said but let's see... seven of hearts, five of diamonds, and...," Kagome placed a finger on her chin and stared up, "jack of spades?" She pointed at her a little excited.

Kagura turned the cards so she could see them and in fact they were the exact cards she listed.

"Hn? Now how does this relate to Sesshomaru? And why would you tell me this?"

**-:TB:-**

A loud knock at the door brought Souta out of his video game world and he dashed to answer it.

"Hey Souta, is Kagome home?" A girl in a black jacket with the hood tightened around her face asked.

"Sango?"

"Yeah it's me."

"No she's at SSD."

"SS...oh you mean Saturday school detention. She did tell me she has to...,"

"Souta, who's at the door?" Ms. Higurashi appeared behind him.

"Hi, Ms. Higurashi."

"Hello Sango. I'll guess that Souta already told you where Kagome is but she'll be here in about...," she looked down at her watch, "two hours."

"Thank you. Can you tell her to call me when she gets home?"

"Sure, but when she gets home I have to take her to the health department for her medicine so, if you want you can just wait here until she gets back and come with us."

"Alright, I guess," Sango looked down at the ground with an uneasy look.

"Come on in dear and get out of this rain." Ms. Higurashi stepped to the side pulling Souta out of the way then put her arm out as a motion for her to come in.

'He did say **if** he catches me talking to Kagome. I shouldn't get caught on the weekend. I can't let anything even worst happen to Kagome. She does deserve any of it.'

**-:TB:-**

"The point of that card trick was to show you that your blind, you can't read your opponent and at this point, he sees right through you," Kagura explained putting the cards back in the box.

"Hn?" Kagome stared at Kagura utterly confused.

"Think about it and the card trick I just showed you. If you can't figure this out, you won't win your bet." Kagura finished in a hushed voice with a slightly evil grin.

Kagome slammed down her fist and raised her voice. "You must think I'm awfully stupid. You think I don't know Sesshomaru told you to tell me this?"

"Yeah, I do think you're stupid because he didn't."

"Well then, you'll have to convince me otherwise."

Both girls turned face forward with an ugly face right before Mr. Prig came back in the room after only ten minutes.

"So, you didn't try anything while I was gone? I was about sure since I told you twenty minutes you would but, oh well."

'I hate that man; always looking for someway to get someone in trouble.' Kagura tucked her chin down slightly glaring at the rather large man.

Kagome stared into space thinking about what Kagura said tapping her pencil on the side of her desk. 'I'm blind, can't read my opponent, and I can be seen right through? Hmmm...,' the room lit up with a loud crack of thunder and like clockwork, something click in Kagome's mind. 'That's it! With the card trick I couldn't look at the cards I picked and I couldn't figure out how Kagura did it but because she knows how it's done, she just manipulated me into the trick and that's the same way Sesshomaru convinced people I have TB.' Kagome's eyes sparked brilliantly as she hopped out her chair with an excited yell.

"Ha haaa!"

"Kagome!!"

**-:TB:-**

Sango sat quietly in Kagome's room on her bed looking out the window into the storm which had picked up in intensity.

'Sesshomaru...he never seem so mean before. I don't understand. He is starting to remind me of Kagura's crazy brother Naraku with the exception that he rarely shows emotion.'

She shifted to lay down then Ms. Higurashi appeared at the door.

"Sango dear, I brought you some tea," she smiled placing it on Kagome's desk.

"Oh, thank you."

Ms. Higurashi turned to leave but couldn't help but notice the sad expression on Sango's face.

"Sango? Is something wrong?"

"Well you know Kagome has been getting teased at school right?"

"I'm aware."

"But it's this boy, that likes to mess with people and he is up to something awful."

"Well, they say boys tease you when they like you. In a way it's all just mind games. You just have to know how they think. Kids tend to use reverse cycology a lot to get what they want." Ms. Higurashi giggled.

"Hmph yeah." Sango blinked in wonder.

"Yup, she'll be here in less than an hour. If you would like;I just made Souta turn off that game;you can come watch t.v. with us.

"Okay." 'Mind games? Why couldn't I see that? That's why Sesshomaru said that to me. He knows how I think.'

**-:TB:-**

Kagome and Kagura exchanged horrified and disgusted looks as they looked at the over flowing toliet with gross nauseating smells coming out of it.

"The janitors, cleaning ladies, or whatever were told not to clean a couple of the bathrooms because this is a part of your punishment." He handed them both a pair of gloves and a mask while holding his nose and pushed in a cart of cleaning supplies.

"You have this bathroom and the boys bathroom next door. Hop to it because you're not leaving until it's done," Mr. Prig called in exiting the bathroom.

"Hm...I bet you I will. I'm only suppose to be here for three hours," Kagura frowned putting her defense on against the germs and nasty smells. "So, did you figure out what I meant?"

Kagome put up a toilet seat and smashed a plunger down in it. "Yeah, I think I get it."

"Ugh yuck," Kagura kicked out her leg after contents from the toilet fell on her shoe, "Explain."

"Those stupid kids don't know who has TB but somehow Sesshomaru does so, they're blind. They won't even try to figure out if he's wrong because they're afraid of him and he knows it. Huh...got it," the toilet finally flushed and she poured comet in to soak for minute.

"Your more clever than I thought but he has it like that with you."

"Kagura, I don't know why it seems like you're trying to help me but I still don't trust you."

"If you trust me or not, you should still take what I say seriously. You have to get in his mind and avoid letting him manipulate you like some rag doll with no brain."

"So is this all just a game?"

"Judging from what I just told you, you tell me."

**-:TB:-**

So, **is** this all just a game? If so, the winner has to keep

their poker face while playing in their opponents mind.

Next Chapter:

Take One A Day

If anyone has looked at my profile you know

I've been saying I'm going to post this chapter

all week so, sorry for the delay. I had some

personal issues to deal with.

_I do not own Krispy Kreme._


End file.
